


Dear Han, Love Leia

by goodbye_fornow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because you won't be if you read it, Don't read if you want to be happy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm warning you, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbye_fornow/pseuds/goodbye_fornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of messages between Han Solo and Leia Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Han, Love Leia

Han Solo,

I am contacting you today because the resistance greatly appreciates your services and therefore would like to extend the invitation to permanently join our ranks. You have spent much time with of us, especially of late, so it is only appropriate you officially join us. Please consider our offer with much thought. Thank you for your time.

-General Leia Organa

  
  


Your Worshipfulness,

Thanks for the offer, princess. But as formal as you wrote, I know you just want to keep me around. Lucky for you, I’ll accept your offer. I can’t really expect you to raise our soon-to-be kid (yes I know you’re pregnant (never tell Luke anything)). But I don’t want to be stuck there. If I can still come and go as I please, then I think we can make it work. And don’t get any ideas.

-Han Duo

  
  


Han,

I know you don’t like being a father and having actual commitments. But you can’t just run off every time you make some small mistake. You have to come back! You know I can’t do this myself. I don’t know if I can do anything myself anymore. But Han, please, I’m begging you, come back. I need you. Ben needs you. The resistance needs you. We all need you Han. Please come home. I can’t do this alone. I can’t raise a baby, our baby, alone. I need you, Han. I really do.

-Leia

  
  


Leia,

I know I’ve been gone for a few rotations and you haven’t been able to get ahold of me. Sorry about that. I had a little run in with an old enemy. I’m coming home. Don’t worry.

-Han

  
  


Han,

You call that acceptable? You think a little apology will make it better? Come home and we’ll work this out face to face. And if you won’t come home, I will send an armed guard out to find you. And they won’t fail. So I’d recommend coming home. Willingly.

-Leia

  
  


Leia,

Damn princess you drive a hard bargain. Alright, I’m coming home. Just please don’t try to arrest. I actually like the resistance guys (well some of them) and I don’t want to hurt them but I will if I have to. So yeah, I’m coming home. See you soon.

-Han

  
  


Han,

You can’t do this anymore! I can’t let you run off anymore! I swear to whatever there is that when you get back I’m hiding the Falcon from you. You can’t just leave us here! And with Ben growing more powerful with every passing day, I need all the help I can get. I know you’ve gotten better since when Ben was younger at not running away, but you can’t do it now. Especially not now. Luke is talking about taking Ben away and training him. Luke wants to start a jedi academy for Force sensitive children. Would you really leave me when everyone else is leaving me too? Or are you too planning on going to some secluded place to throw rocks around? Because if you are, just let me know. I have better things to do than spend most of my time chasing around a nerf-herder like you throughout this entire galaxy. I have a resistance effort to run. That, unlike you, has to be discreet and successful. So, just tell me what your plan is for now so I can get back to my life.

-Leia

  
  


General,

Go on with your life. I’ll be out roaming the galaxy and actually enjoying myself. Tell me when Ben and Luke are leaving so I can come say goodbye.

-Han Solo

  
  


Han,

Fine.

-Leia

  
  


Leia,

I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have left you like that right when Ben was leaving too. I’m sorry. Can I come home and we can work this out? I know I messed up. Please, let me come. Let’s rebuild a relationship. We can do this. I have faith in you. I have faith in us. I’m begging you, let me back in. I know you’ve blocked me out, but it’d be great if you could just let me back in. Leia, please. Let’s rekindle that old flame. Let’s let it be like old times again. Like we have no cares in the world. Just a party with some Ewoks would be nice. We can have it all now. You’re a General. I’m galaxy famous. Come on princess, let’s do it again. We can fall in love again. Just like we did during the days of the Empire. We can do it all all over again. Just let me back in. Let me come home. 

-Han

  
  


Han,

I think it’s about time you come home.

-Leia

  
  


Leia,

I’m heading home now. I have Ben with me. Luke says he can stay with us for a while because he has “important jedi business” or some other bantha shit excuse which basically translates to “Ben is homesick so here deal with him for a while so I can get a much needed break”. Ben is reading over my shoulder and says he wasn’t openly complaining about it but he sometime forgets that Luke is a Jedi. Hi mom it’s Ben. I can’t keep letting dad talk for me. He totally does not write what I’m saying. Han here again. I so was. Were not! Was too! Were not! Look, I’m the dad so I’m right. Anyway, Chewie is very happy. I’ve never seen him this happy before. Have you ever dealt with an ecstatic Wookie? I don’t recommend it. Well, we’ll be home soon. You know you’re happy about it. Anyway, see you soon.

-Han

  
  


Han and Ben,

I’m very excited to see both of you again. I am glad that Luke has “important jedi business”, although it would be nicer if he could join us as well (though Ben I’m you’d like a break from him). The Resistance has changed a lot since you’ve been gone. We’ve seriously upgraded our facilities, and have nearly double the membership we had when you were last here. Of course, you’ll have special quarters set aside for you, because I’m sure that’s what you’re accustomed to. I’ll have one of our best young pilots (he’s around your age), Poe Dameron, give you a tour and help you get reacclimated. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay, and I’m so glad to have you home.

-Leia

  
  


Leia, 

Ben is successfully dropped off and safely back with Luke. That kid talked my ear off about the resistance and whatnot on the ride back here. It certainly was a shock to his system, but he definitely needed it. He seemed to have really enjoyed his time with us. And him and that Dameron kid really hit it off. Ben would not shut up about him. Poe this, Poe that, enough already! I get the idea. But he really enjoyed. And Luke looked much more relaxed. And very grateful. He sends his regards. Well, I’ll be back as soon as possible. Keep up the good work! See you soon.

-Han

  
  


Han,

I don’t know if you’ve heard yet. Luke just told me that Ben had an… incident. Luke says he was seduced by the dark side of the Force. They think there was an outside factor influencing him and affecting his mind, at least to some extent. Ben killed all of the other students of Luke. Or so Luke thinks. Some of them are unaccounted for. Luke told me that he is leaving. He didn’t say where or when he’ll come back. He didn’t say why, but I know he blames himself for it. I can’t believe Ben would do this. And we saw him so recently! He was so happy then! I would never have believed he would have this kind of thing within. Luke said he reinstated something called the Knights of Ren, an ancient Sith order that is very dangerous and violent. It’s now formed up of teenagers! I can’t believe it. And one last thing that Luke told me: Ben is dead. He is now Kylo Ren. Han, our son is dead. Please come home soon. You’re all that’s left.

-Leia

  
  


Leia,

I’m not coming home. I know that this is tough on you. I know that I’m the last of your family. But you must also know I can’t come home. I can’t really explain why, I just can’t. Just like you can’t leave, I can’t go back. It’ll truly be like old times again. I’m the smuggler, you’re the princess. And it stays that way with no intermingling lives. Got it, princess? I’m leaving. And this time, it’s for good. Sorry Leia, I just can’t do it anymore. Goodbye, my love. Perhaps we’ll meet again one day, but for now, it’s the end. Goodbye, Leia.

-Han

  
  


Han,

You don’t have to do this. We don’t have to be a princess and a smuggler anymore. Those days are past and you know it. I’m a princess without a planet and you’re a smuggler with all the money in the world you could need. It doesn’t work anymore. Han, I’m begging you, come home. I need you to keep going. I can’t do this alone anymore. I thought I could, but I can’t. Come home.

-Leia

  
  


Han,

It turns out I was wrong. I can do this alone. I don’t need you anymore, Han Solo. I have everything under control here, it seems. You don’t need to come home anymore, Han. I can do this on my own. Because, I’ve realized my job is to stop the very menace I created. So, I have my work and you have yours. I don’t ever want to see you again. You were right. This is goodbye, Han Solo.

-General Leia Organa

  
  


Han,

I just thought you’d like an update on the current condition of this battle against the self proclaimed First Order. We have been regaining occupied planets and arming the civilians to help them withstand a likely First Order attack. Although it this operation has been happening at an alarmingly slow rate, we are still making progress, and that is enough for us for now. We have nearly quadrupled in size since you last were here, and therefore don’t need you anymore. I have been declared official leader of the Resistance (although I still plan on keeping the title General). We are doing very well without your help. You have no need to worry. 

-General Leia Organa

  
  


General,

I can’t believe we’re back to this. Me calling you General again. It’s been awhile since you’ve last contacted me, and any contacts I have that keep me updated on the Resistance (yes I do actually care) have all suddenly gone quiet. I can’t manage to get in contact with any of them. I just wanted to make sure that the Resistance, along with you, are alright.

-Han Solo

  
  


Han Solo,

That’s very kind of you to check on us. We’re doing fine. We have recently changed many of our security clearance codes, which is likely why your contacts went quiet. We are still improving much and gaining ground. My offer from so many years ago when we were young still stands: you’re welcome to come and join us. There is always a position open to you.

-Leia Organa

  
  


Leia,

I found the Falcon again and I’ve managed to pick up 2 more people and a droid (again). We’re coming home. 

-Han

  
  


Han,

I know you probably won’t get a chance to see this, but be careful. I can’t bear to lose you all over again. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I do care about you. I always have and always will. Thank you for coming home.

-Leia

  
  


Leia,

If you’re reading this, it’s because I’ve died, although I’m sure you already felt it through the Force or something else equally bizarre. I told Chewie to send this when (not if, because I’ve known for awhile now and I think you have too) I do finally die. I’m sending this to you and I ask you give it to Luke whenever you see him. I just want you to know that I love you. I always have and always will. Every day we were parted, I thought about you. You were the sunrises and sunsets, the stars and the moons, you were my everything. And you still are. Leia, I love you. I never said it enough. I should have. It’s what I wanted to tell you that you refused to hear. Because, we both knew, that this time it is goodbye. For good. Leia, please, remember me. But don’t cry for me. Be strong. Because, someday, we’ll be together again. In this world, or the next. Leia, this is goodbye. But not forever. Just for now. Goodbye Leia. I love you.

-Han

  
  
  


Han,

I miss you.

-Leia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Character writes a letter to a dead lover.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
